Eavesdropping
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Set after G. I. Joe: Retaliation! After overhearing a very interesting piece of gossip involving Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow can't help but go and verify it. Snake's answer though, is surprising to say the least... Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Object penetration. XD I hope you like it and if u can, please review. ENJOY!


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Object penetration **

**This takes place after G.I Joe Retaliation and Snake Eyes can speak. I know in the comics/animation he had an injury which prevented him from speaking but I'm going with the movie version in which his vow to avenge the Hard Master's death was what stopped him from speaking. And since Storm Shadow took care of that... Let there be sound! XD Also, this idea was TicklesneezerMMPR so I think it's only fair I dedicate this to her. X3 Hope you like it! **

**I hope you guys like it and if u can, please do leave a review. I will appreciate it a LOT! ENJOY!**

**Also, I do NOT own G.I. Joe or any of the characters! **

_**Eavesdropping **_

'-Seriously?' Storm's wandering attention snapped into focus. He'd been thinking about the last mission and what he'd learned, extracting some important information from the Cobra ninjas, his fork idly picking at the food in front of him. He wasn't hungry but he knew he had to eat something... The Joes dining hall was vast and cluttered with tables but it was almost empty at this time of the evening. Or so he'd thought...

'I'm telling you, it's the honest to God truth.' Storm wasn't a nosy person by nature but years of being a spy as well as bodyguard for Cobra Commander taught him about the importance of information. It was far more precious than gold. His ears became alert of their own accord, listening to the words of the two Joes sited behind him.

'Wow...I would have never guessed.' Storm didn't recognise the voice of this one.

'I know right. But he told me himself so it must be true. Why would Snake lie about that?' Storm became fully alert at the mention of Snake's name. He almost turned around to question the Joes up front but he was a master of his emotions and managed to catch himself in the nick of time. The second Joe's voice was familiar...Flint. Yeah, that was his name. One of the Joes left from the old team, before Firefly annihilated their squadron while acting according to Zartan's devious plan. His lips curved into a morbid grimace when remembering Zartan's last moment of life, right before he sunk his blade in his flesh. Best decision he'd ever made...

'But...This is Snake Eyes we're talking about, right? The guy every woman practically goes goo-goo ga-ga for? You can't possibly tell me he hasn't slept with any of them before. Did he actually tell you he hadn't fucked a woman yet? That's impossible.' Storm's eyes widened in disbelief. He had to admit, he was sharing the unknown Joe's reaction to that piece of info.

'Apparently not. Go ask him yourself if you don't believe me.'

'Wow...' Storm shook his head slightly, his grimace morphing into a grin. Sometimes it paid to be nosy...

'Yeah.'

The white ninja casually left his table, making sure not to attract the attention of the still talking Joes, and made for the exit, his meal left untouched.

* * *

Snake moved around his room, tiding his scarce belongings and putting them in their rightful places. He'd never been sentimental, something he'd learned to avoid since his days as a street urchin, and therefore didn't have many things cluttering his room. They weren't even unity but he just needed to do something. He contemplated going to the training halls but he didn't really feel up to doing any serious workouts. He was cleaning his sword when he heard a set of light footsteps approaching down the hall.

His lips immediately lifted in a smile, easily recognising Storm Shadow's feline walk. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, still a little unused to feeling his own strands instead of the black mask's tough exterior. He'd discarded the piece of equipment as soon as Zartan was defeated and his vow was fulfilled, choosing to wear it only when he went on missions for the sake of keeping his image. When Storm joined the Joes, albeit with considerable protests from Roadblock and a few others, the loss of his mask was already "old news" among the soldiers. The new wave of Joes weren't even aware what a huge change it was to have Snake Eyes, the infamous Snake Eyes, walk the corridors looking so...human.

'So are you going to just stand outside the door all night long or do you have something to say?' Snake smirked, his fingers working automatically. He'd been carefully listening to Storm's steps which would have been too silent for anyone less trained than Snake to hear. Even Jinx would have been oblivious and she was no freshman in the arts of combat. Upon reaching his door Storm halted and seemed to have paralysed since Snake hadn't heard a single movement for over five minutes. A moment later Snake's door was slowly pushed open and Storm stepped inside, looking a little like he'd been caught red-handed doing something he wasn't supposed to. Snake gave him a smirk before pretending to focus all his attention on his current task.

'I didn't think you heard me...' Storm was still trying to figure out why he was there in the first place. He'd been thinking of Snake, after accidentally catching the two Joes conversation in the dining hall, but he hadn't realized he was heading for the other ninja's room until he found himself face to face with his closed door. He nearly jumped ten feet in the air when he heard Snake's voice from inside the room.

'You weren't exactly being silent. Something on your mind?' Snake gave the sword one last swipe before neatly folding the white rag and placing it beside him on the bed.

'No!' Storm realized he'd answered far too quickly. It only proved the opposite and Snake fixed him with an arched eyebrow look while his pearly grin widened.

'Really? You know, for a spy you're a lousy liar.' Snake rose to his feet and sheathed his weapon, placing it gently beside his bed so it would be just within arm's range. In a life-style such as his, nights weren't always quiet and peaceful moments of slumber. God knew, the Joe's stronghold had been breached before. One time by the other ninja standing awkwardly just inside his room with the aid of the Baroness.

'I am not.' Snake only scoffed and Storm felt his muscles reflexively tense. Ever since they were young the blonde had the uncanny ability to get under his skin with his devil-may-care attitude and spontaneity. Some things never changed no matter how many years ebbed away...

'So what is it? Come on, tell me. I promise I won't make fun of you for too long.' Snake sat back on the bed, leaning his upper frame back on the support of his elbows and raising a leg over the edge. He couldn't look more at ease if he tried. A complete opposite of Storm who was trying to pretend he was carefree but whose tense posture betrayed him. The door was still open in case he needed to make a quick escape...

'There's nothing to say and even if there was you wouldn't be in a position to laugh.' Honestly, curiosity was killing the white ninja but he didn't know how to breach such an intimate subject like sex with the man who'd been his nemesis for years. He wasn't used to the coarseness of soldiers like Snake Eyes was...Along the years he'd pretty much kept to himself no matter who his employer was so he had no idea how to just talk...It seemed far more difficult than a fight to the death.

'Ah-ha! So there is something and it's something that should make me the bud of the joke.' Storm shook his head but the slight widening of his eyes gave him away.

'You're not listening to me.'

'Sure, sure.' Snake waved a hand dismissingly, his mind already working to figure out what was preoccupying Storm so obviously much. 'Since you're determined to play the silent card, I'll just start guessing.'

'Do whatever you want but it doesn't mean I have to say if you guess right.' Storm realized his mistake far too late and Snake chuckled. 'Not that there's anything! Oh whatever...' Storm closed his arms around his chest and leaned back against the wall, looking indignantly to the side.

'Is it...That you just heard Flint say I haven't slept with a woman before?' Storm's head twisted so fast around his neck audibly cracked. If his eyes opened any wider they were sure to pop out of his skull and his mouth fell unhinged as well, his look of utter shock comedic in the extreme.

'H-How?!' Snake burst into hearty laughter, throwing his head back before he managed to get himself under control. He couldn't resist one last round of chuckles when he noticed the incriminating darkening blush crawling up Storm's neck to his cheeks. In a moment of clarity he realized the red looked quite lovely across the pale skin.

'You're like the fourth person to come here and ask me if it's true. That Flint can't keep his mouth shut if his life depends on it. Funny, I would have never taken you for a gossip girl.' Snake teased, loving the way Storm's blush intensified.

'It's not what you think. I just happened to be nearby when I _**accidentally**_ overheard Flint and another Joe mention it. I couldn't care less about your personal life.' Snake gave him a I'm-sure-that-true sort of look and shrugged.

Silence descended around the room like a dropped curtain after an eventful spectacle and neither broke it. Snake Eyes simply watched Storm, noticing as he became more and more uncomfortable, a soft smile playing on his lips. He already knew what was going to come next and it was only a matter of time before Storm fell into his trap. He'd been slowly ensnaring the white rabbit the moment he'd heard his steps down the corridor. He also took the opportunity to let his eyes roam over Storm's distracted face and body, happily noting the lack of cloths. The other man was only wearing a white shirt and no weapons, at least none that were visible, plus the usual white trousers, though for some reason he was bare foot...

'So...Is it true then?' Jackpot! Snake knew Storm's curiosity would win in the end and his lips stretched into a wolfish grin.

'Yeah. I haven't slept with a woman before.' Storm didn't even try to mask his disbelief and Snake sat up on the edge of the bed, finding his sword brother's reactions highly amusing...and cute.

'Wow...' Storm didn't realize he was mirroring the unknown Joe's exact reaction when Flint told him the news.

'But that does not mean I haven't had sex before.' Storm threw Snake an openly questioning look and the black ninja had to roll his eyes, though his grin didn't diminish. In fact, it seemed to turn mischievous. 'Guys, Storm. I had sex with guys.'

'Oh!' Storm fell silent, his eyes planting themselves in the ground, his mind at a complete loss of what to say next. It wasn't like he had a problem with the idea, far from it. Each to their own! But he wouldn't have guessed Snake Eyes was swinging for the same team...

'Took you by surprise didn't I?' Storm nodded slightly and he opened his mouth to say something but then closed it up again, the words refusing to roll down his tongue. 'What is it?'

'N-Nothing.' Snake tilted his head to the side and regarded Storm with entirely new eyes. Yeah sure he'd always found the guy attractive but he'd never thought of him this innocently cute. Admittedly, almost every time they met in the past it was to exchange furious blows and try killing each other...

'Do I have to start guessing again because I'm pretty sure I knew exactly what you're thinking about. Do you really want me to say it?' Storm didn't. And he knew Snake wasn't bluffing...He had been right when he called him a bad liar. Assassinations? Top class. Spying? Top class. Manipulation? Barely a passing grade. His emotions always got in the way...

'If you know what it is then why do I have to say it?' Snake licked his lips, practically already tasting Storm's thin ones.

'Because I want you to. Humour me.' Storm sighed in defeat, crossing his hands even tighter across his chest.

'How do two guys even have sex? Happy now?' Judging from Snake's triumphant grin, he was definitely happy.

'Shut the door and I'll show you.' Storm swallowed drily, his eyes finally meeting Snake's. The other was no longer smiling and his blue eyes were definitely darker than Storm remembered. He felt his heart beginning speeding up hectically and his hands loosened from around him, dropping uselessly by his sides. Surely Snake wasn't implying what he thought he was implying, was he?...And why did Storm feel a stir of arousal deep inside him at the prospect?...

Snake waited patiently, already able to see the final outcome and it involved Storm stretched on his bed while pleading for more and yelling his name in ecstasy. His tongue darted out again at that steamy mental image and he noticed the way Storm's eyes followed the flicking verbal muscle, enticed. The white rabbit was ready to be eaten by the black wolf even if he himself was still oblivious. Storm moved his hand unconsciously and pushed the door closed behind him, his eyes stuck to Snake's moistened lips.

'Good. Now come here.' Snake held out his hand to the other and Storm placed his own into it, albeit hesitantly. As soon as the skins touched, Storm felt himself falling and before he had a chance to blink, he was pressed into Snake's inky bed sheets with the other ninja crawling on top of him, a wide smirk plastered on his face. His first instinct was to struggle and either flee or take control, but Snake knew him too well not to anticipate Storm's resolution. The moment he tried to move he realized his hands were pinned beside his head and the other ninja's knees were boxing him in, one placed on either side of his waist. He was helpless.

Storm opened his mouth to yell at Snake and tell him to get off but that was his undoing. As soon as the defence of his lips was gone, Snake pressed his lips against Storm's, immediately deepening the kiss and darting his serpentine tongue inside the other mouth. Storm's eyes opened wide but he felt his indignation at being tricked dissolve away when the wave of pleasure washed over him. Snake had certainly done this before and the proof was in the way his tongue rubbed against Storm's slowly coaxing it into a battle which he easily won.

Storm stopped trying to break his hands free and he was rewarded a second later when Snake moved his fingers from around his wrists in favour of letting them trail down his heaving chest. Storm's arms moved to tangle in Snake's locks, surprised at their softness, while the black ninja began mapping the folds of muscles stretched across his abdomen and torso, moving under the thin material of his shirt. Snake knew what to pay extra attention to and when he rubbed his thumbs over Storm's perky nipples, he was rewarded with the first moan of the evening.

As soon as the noise left Storm's throat he drew away in embarrassment but Snake wouldn't let him go and only pressed their lips harder together, his fingers working their magic, showing their experience. Storm couldn't help comparing Snake's touch to that of a woman's. He'd never been the one dominated before but there was certainly a thrill to it...and it allowed him to fully concentrate on the pleasure sparking over his skin every time he felt the other's tongue run against his or his fingers caress sensitive spots he wasn't even aware he possessed.

Snake finally released his lips only to attack his exposed throat and Storm had to press the palm of his hand flat against his lips to stiffen the noises threatening to dislodge from his larynx. He bit his lower lip when Snake ran his tongue down the curve of his jugular, his lips pausing at the end to leave a telling mark. While he was distracted by Snake's mouth, Storm didn't even realize the other Joe's hand opening his pants and sneaking inside his briefs. Realization only struck him when that same hand was wrapped around his member, already hardening.

He concentrated on his breathing, attempting to distract his mind from what Snake's hand was doing, or else he risked climaxing far too quickly. He could already picture Snake's smirk...But the mental image dissipated like smoke in the wind when the blonde began moving his fingers around his length, bringing him to full arousal in record time. Storm sunk his teeth into the flesh of his own fingers, the pain being the only thing keeping shockingly slutty sounds from erupting.

Snake was mesmerized by the flickering emotions passing across Storm's desire drenched face. He'd had a few dirty dreams involving his sword brother but in that moment he realized how inapt his imagination was. He knew he'd have to make sure to get Storm into bed again and seeing how responsive and eager the other man was he didn't think it would be that hard...No pun intended.

Snake removed his hand just when he was sure Storm was about to let go of the edge and the other man whined his protest, his muffled curse distinguishable even through the tightly pressed palm. He managed to grasp Storm's thigh just in time to avoid a well-aimed kick at his unprotected ribs and smirked, enjoying a little roughness in bed.

'Careful now. Don't forget who's on his back here.' Snake knew Storm would go crazy, aware of how much the other man hated to lose control, and a moment later he felt Storm's other knee connect with his hip. He hissed out, doing justice to his title, before pushing down on Storm and crushing their lips together harshly, not even giving Storm a chance before he ceased all control of the other's mouth. His fingers grasped the hem of the white trousers and pulled down, discarding the briefs as well in one powerful motion. He rocked his hips against Storm's naked arousal and greedily swallowed the other's gasps, feeling his sword brother's nails dig into the back of his neck and pull at his hair.

Snake felt the hunger take over him and he reached somewhere over Storm Shadow, momentarily breaking their kiss, much to the brunette's disdain. Storm glanced to see what the other man was looking for and found Snake's hand wrist deep inside the top drawer of the night stand table. When it emerged back up it had a little tube of lubricant held between two fingers and a wide grin which spelled trouble curved his lips. Snake placed the tube on the bed and then his hand darted back inside the drawer only to emerge with a gun, a glock 17 by the looks of it. Storm's eyes widened and he moved them between the gun and Snake Eyes.

'Don't worry. I promise I won't shoot you.' Somehow that only set Storm more on edge...

'Why do you even have a gun in your room?!' He wasn't an idiot, he knew the answer already, but he hoped to distract Snake enough for him to reach the weapon and fling it across the floor.

'Tool of the trade.' Snake wasn't about to fall for Storm's obvious trick and he meshed their lips in another tongue twisting kiss, effectively silencing anything else Storm had to say. His fingers worked independently, unscrewing the lid and coating three digits with the lube. He marvelled again at how easily Storm was ready to lose himself, his mind switching off after only one, admittedly brilliantly executed, kiss. Well, Snake was not going to complain...

He pulled his lips back when his fingers were positioned and ready to push inside the virgin tunnel of muscles, determined to see all of Storm's expressions, especially when he'll hit that magic spot inside him. Storm's jaw dropped open, possibly to voice second thoughts, but he never had the chance. He gasped and groaned simultaneously, nearly choking on the contradicting sounds, when Snake pushed the first finger in. He was gentle but not slow. He didn't have the patience to go slow.

As expected, the muscles immediately clenched on the intruder, unused to being penetrated, but Snake was resilient. He built a steady rhythm and slowly the tunnel began to relax, allowing access to a second digit. Storm's hands clenched into fists around the sheets, seeking their physical anchor to sanity. His body was trained to adjust to the harshest of situations, natural or man-made, and he became responsive surprisingly quickly. Then Snake added the third intruder and he brushed against something. Snake knew he'd found the hidden treasure when Storm's spine arched and his hips jolted, bucking in desperation to have that electrifying spot hit again.

Now that he'd found the switch, Snake was able to pound into it, harder and harder, extracting a louder noise from Storm each time. The white ninja abandoned his desire to keep silent the moment Snake found that bundle of nerves. He could barely remember what his name was, forget about the consequences should someone hear them... Snake on the other hand, was fully aware of said consequences but he wanted the other Joes to hear Storm. He wanted them to know that this man was his and he was off limits to anyone else.

Snake removed his fingers, allowing Storm a moment's repose, while he grabbed his glock 17. Making sure to remove the bullets, Snake coated the barrel of the gun with a generous amount of lubricant, also making sure not to get any inside the little death machine. Before Storm could fully come back to his sense he pressed the gun to the twitching ring and began pushing it inside, watching with great interest how inch by inch the barrel was swallowed. Storm screwed his eyes shut but admitted the sensation was not painful, just new. Snake had made sure to stretch him properly.

The metal was inflexible and cold but it hit the previously discovered spot and Storm Shadow quickly forgot the bad sides. He practically threatened Snake to fuck him harder with the gun, his hand unconsciously drawing nearer to his forgotten member only to have it slapped away by the other ninja. Snake pushed the glock inside with powerful thrusts, practically already able to feel Storm's tightness around his own twitching organ. Storm managed to call his name and that proved to be the final straw.

Snake pulled the gun out and threw it across the floor, much like Storm would have liked to a little while ago, before positioning himself between the eagerly parted welcoming legs. He hoisted Storm's knees and hooked them over his shoulders, burring himself fully inside the magmatic heat in one smooth thrust. Storm's arms joined around his neck and pulled him in, craning his neck to bring their lips together in a sloppy but desperate kiss.

Snake was still fully dressed, only the belt and zip of his trousers pried open, and it proved to be a major pain in the ass but there was no way either had the patience to pause so he could get undressed. He mentally cursed himself for not taking care of it in advance but his focus was drawn to the burning pleasure coursing through his veins every time he buried himself deep inside his sword brother.

Storm had great stamina but even he had a breaking point...Having Snake give him a hand-job, then prepare him with his fingers, then his gun and now fucking him with something better than all the previous three put together?...His breaking point crashed into him like a fast moving train and he bridged his body in a beautiful display of dexterity, his lips yelling Snake Eyes' name, before he saw nothing but a blinding light for several minutes. He was vaguely aware of Snake fucking him through his orgasm and he moaned softly until he felt something wet coat his stomach. Snake fell on top of him, his laboured breathing eliciting small fires all across Storm's sensitive skin.

He felt Snake move to lay beside him, firstly getting rid of his clothes and pulling the sheets over their naked bodies to ward off the chill which quickly cooled their bodies. Storm managed to open his eyes slightly, his eye lids fighting him every step of the way, and glanced at Snake who had his trade-mark smirk on. He felt the blonde's hand move along his jaw and cheek lovingly and he melted into the touch.

'And that is how two guys have sex.' Storm wanted to hit him but he fell asleep before he could muster up the energy...

* * *

**Oh Storm, u cute bastard u...X3 **

**I hope you liked it and if u can (I know I'm a broken record at this point) please do leave a review. It only takes a second and I will appreciate it a LOT! Thank you in advance! XD**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
